


Medieval Battles

by imnotcrazyiswear, KilljoysNeverDie



Series: Of Tricksters and Archangels [4]
Category: Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angelic Healing, Battle, Brothers, Fighting, Magic, Medieval Age, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Some feels, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotcrazyiswear/pseuds/imnotcrazyiswear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoysNeverDie/pseuds/KilljoysNeverDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel promises Loki a battle where he is allowed to kill mortals as long as he fights without magic but Loki loses control over himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medieval Battles

**Author's Note:**

> I think the other parts of the series have some helpful information to understand all the things that are said but you can probably read it without knowing them, too. :)

Honestly? Gabriel was a little bit relieved when they returned on earth. He enjoyed the time out - he really did, but he felt saver when he had a possibility to disappear.  
  
He was still a little worried about what would happen when Loki grew bored, but for the next two or three days he could occupy him with fighting and being glad that he couldn’t get sick of the dirt because Gabriel would clean them up when it got too bad.  
  
He was also happy to be in is old vessel again. It hasn’t been bad to be a woman again but he got too used to his male form over the time.

 

He had brought them to the mansion in the woods where he spent most of his time when he wanted to be without anyone that was anywhere near angelic or demonic.  
  
“So you think one of the battles back in the medieval age could be fun for us?” He had taken his seat on the bench outside again and watched the setting sun.  
  
Loki sat next to Gabriel and grinned.  
  
“The choice is yours alone, my friend.” The god had answered. He wasn’t too educated in the history of Midgard and didn’t know of any great battles on earth, so it seemed wiser to Loki to let the archangel decide.  
  
“But I will not wear Midgardian armor in battle.” He added quickly. That was a thing the god mischief wouldn’t let himself talk into.  
  
Gabriel shook his head and continued watching the sun. “They fought an awful lot. And believe me you are going to get some of that nice clothing. I won’t make you wear that iron-stuff and you can choose the colors yourself if you want to but you’ll have that nice stuff from back then.” He grinned a little and finally turned his head in the god’s direction.  
  
“No, will not.” Loki insisted calmly and didn’t return Gabriel’s grin. The archangel had the power to make Loki do nearly everything. Wearing Midgardian clothes didn’t belong in that category.  
  
“You can not force me to.”  
  
Gabriel looked back up to the sky and said nothing for some time. “You know … they’ll start asking questions. I know you probably don’t care but still.”  
  
He shrugged a little. “So I think we won’t go until you agree to wear it or make a better suggestion.”  
  
“Then we stay here.” The god began dangerously soft. A small hint of madness entered his eyes.  
  
“And start a battle.”  
  
Loki chuckled softly and looked up to the sky. Actually, why not? It would be less effort and more fun.  
  
Gabriel shook his head. “I don’t like to disappoint you but that won’t happen. I could even lock you up. There is a language that has enough power to even bind me.” He crossed his arms and sighed a little deeper than necessary.  
  
“Okay listen. I know a spell that will change your appearance for human eyes. Are you okay with that?”  
  
After a while Loki nodded.  
  
“I can work with that.” He grumbled and focused on the horizon. As long as he was allowed to wear his own clothes, everything else wasn’t important.  
  
“When do we go?”  
  
Gabriel chuckled silently. The Norse was so unbelievable stubborn. Just as a child.  
  
“What do you think about Germany? 9th century or something like that.”  
  
“I do not know anything about a place called Germany.” He said and grimaced.  
  
“I will follow you, Gabriel.”  
  
Really, Loki didn’t care where they went, as long as he got to decimate Midgard’s population.  
  
Gabriel laughed silently. “Well okay then.” He got a piece of wood and some hot iron so he could burn some sigils onto the dark, old wood. When he finished he held the charm in both hands. “Ascha lap totza moanu.” He mumbled and ignored the burning feeling between his fingers. When it cooled down he held it out to Loki. “Wear it or just carry it with you. It should prevent them from seeing what you are wearing.”  
  
With a skeptical look the god took the piece of wood and analyzed it. A strong illusion-spell was bound to it. With a thankful nod Loki put it in his pocket and sighed.  
  
“What language did you just speak?” He asked curios.  
  
A small smile got onto Gabriel’s lips. “When the humans found it they called it ‘the language of God’ but actually it’s just the first language angels used. It’s called Enochian. I don’t know if you’ve ever heard of it.”  
  
Loki shook his head.  
  
“I did not.” He said and smiled at Gabriel.  
  
“But it seems to be a beautiful language.”  
  
The god would love to learn Enochian, but first he wanted to fight. They still had hundreds of years to teach each other the things they wanted to know.  
  
“It really is.” He agreed and with a snap of his fingers he changed his clothes. A chain mail kind of thing that protected his shoulders and upper torso, a red leather top, leathery pants and boots that almost reached his knees. “Just to your information, you look similar.” He chuckled silently and collected some energy. Time traveling wasn’t an easy task when he wasn’t alone. He touched Loki’s shoulder and hoped for the best.  
  
When he opened his eyes he was relieved to see that it worked and they stood in front of a huge old castle.  
  
“You look ridiculous.” Loki mumbled, before he looked up to the castle. He liked it more than the other Midgardian buildings, but it still wasn’t pretty.  
  
“And now what?” Loki asked skeptical and focused on his surroundings.  
  
“Now what. You are good. We can’t just run up into a fight when nobody knows us.” He laughed and let two horses appear.  
  
“Come on, we get inside and show us a little before we go and have fun.”  
  
“Fine.” Loki sighed annoyed and grabbed the rein of one of the horses.  
  
 _Mortals are strange._ The god thought and shook his head. _Any being would appreciate another ally in battle, but the mortals want to know them first._  
  
Gabriel led the way and talked to some of the people they met on the way. It ended with the possibility to talk with the duke. “We can talk to him and he’ll maybe let us fight for him.”  
  
“Why do we need his permission to fight?” Loki asked and frowned. “I do not understand.”  
  
That was another reason why Loki despised Midgard. You needed a permission for _everything_! The god let out a small chuckle. Rules over rules - And he wanted to break them all.  
  
Gabriel sighed. “It’s his property we are on now. And when we want to do something here we have to ask.” He explained. He knew how strange that seemed at first but when you’ve been there from the beginning it wasn’t that strange after some time.  
  
Loki sighed and nodded.  
  
“Alright. Then we shall ask the duke.” There was a mocking sound in his voice, that the god didn’t even try to hide.  
  
While they walked Loki observed the warriors he saw closely, trying to find any weaknesses in their armor.  
  
He should have known that the god would behave like this but he still found it funnier than it actually was. Gabriel followed the young man leading the way through the for those times impressive halls. When the doors were pushed open and they were told to get inside.  
  
Gabriel keeled and waited until he was allowed to speak. “We are looking for some work. We are trained in different kinds of fighting and don’t fear the death.”  
  
Loki crossed his arms above his chest and had a disinterested look on his face. Sighing slightly, the god looked around the hall. He winked at some women, which were sitting in a corner of the hall, weaving different fabrics.  
  
The women looked back at him with big eyes, before they snickered at each other.  
  
The talk with the duke wasn’t long and they were allowed to live in one of the rooms with the knights. That was easier than Gabriel would have imagined.  
  
He dragged Loki outside with him. “You aren’t here for the women.” He reminded.  
  
Loki was unreasonably relieved when they left the hall again.  
  
“I have no idea what you are talking about, my dear friend.” The god answered grinning.  
  
He didn’t do anything wrong, or so Loki believed.  
  
“Whatever you are saying. Come on, we have a place to live now. You will love it.” Gabriel would have bet good money that Loki would refuse to stay even one night. He had seen the room in the duke’s head and it was about the size of the Winchester’s usual motel room - which was huge for that time. Stone on the walls, floor and ceiling and wooden benches as beds.  
  
When he pushed open the door and entered the room he almost laughed out loud. It was as dirty as everything in that time…  
  
When they entered the room, Loki suddenly stopped, tilting his head into Gabriel’s direction.  
  
“Are you _serious_?” The god asked with a disbelieving look on his face.  
  
“You want _me_ to stay _here_?”  
  
Loki wasn’t able to say anything else, he just shook his head and left the room with a shocked expression on his face. He had never been forced to live in a room this small and dirty.  
  
Gabriel had to held onto the door to keep himself from laughing but spoke a quick spell.  
  
He followed Loki and made him stop and dragged him back into the room. It was way bigger now and Gabriel had tried to find a good way to use things he saw in Asgard and parts they had in heaven. “Look, it’s acceptable now, isn’t it?” He smiled apologetic.  
  
Still skeptical Loki looked around the room and sighed. That would have to do.  
  
“Acceptable - Nothing more.” The god grumbled and crossed his arms above his chest.  
  
“Drama Queen. And like a little kid. That is how you behave.” Gabriel smiled warm and closed the door behind them. “You may believe it or not but they gave us one of the better rooms.” He jumped onto one of the beds and crossed his arms behind his head, closing his eyes. “Are you hungry? I could get us something.”  
  
Loki shot his friend a deathly glare, before he sat down on the other bed.  
  
“Food would be nice, indeed.” He said after a while and forced himself to grin. He didn’t want to give Gabriel another reason to call him a ‘Drama Queen’.  
  
Gabriel chuckled silently. “Any specific wished or just the usual King’s-dinner of this century?” He had his eyes still closed but he heard how Loki had moved.  
  
“Well, I sincerely hope the king’s dinner will make its mark.” The god said chuckling.  
  
“But when are we going to go to war?” He asked after a few seconds of silence.  
  
“Because _that_ is what we came here for.”  
  
“I didn’t bring us here for eating, I know that. Just wait until tomorrow. The duke is going to defend his property when the sun rises again.” He snapped his fingers and a huge table full with food appeared.  
  
“Do you need sleep now and then or is that unnecessary to you?” He asked then.  
  
“I never was too fond of sleeping.” Loki said while he put some of the foot an a plate.  
  
“But I do need it sometimes. Sadly.”  
  
With his plate full of food, the god sat down at the dark oak table and slowly began to eat.  
  
Gabriel joined him with his own plate.  
  
“We don’t sleep. But we do a pretty good imitation of it. It’s a slower but good way of regaining power and healing wounds.”  
  
“Sounds interesting.” The god said between two bites.  
  
Loki really liked to learn about Gabriel’s race. The angels - or archangels in Gabriel’s case - were creatures he never had encountered before.  
  
“A way of getting through eternity…” he mumbled. He had already been bored and he didn’t knew how long he would have lived like that if he wouldn’t have encounter Loki.  
  
“Is food necessary to you?” Maybe asking this much was rude but he had never asked about things like that.  
  
“Yes, it is.”  
  
For a moment the god stared down at his plate and frowned.  
  
“Do _you_ need food?” He asked then, slightly irritated. Loki once learned that every living creature had to eat, to survive, to regain their powers. Was that wrong?  
  
Gabriel shook his head slowly. “No, not necessarily. But you have to keep in mind that I’m a huge glowing ball of energy and not what you see when you look at me.” He knew a way how he could show the god his true form but he would save that for another time. They had so much time to do whatever they wanted to do.  
  
“Right, my apologies. I forgot that for a moment.” Loki mumbled.  
  
For a while they ate in silence, until Loki wasn’t hungry anymore. Then he observed the room again and sighed.  
  
“What are we going to do until tomorrow morning?”  
  
“Don’t worry, sometimes I think I forget it myself.”  
  
When the Norse finished eating and asked about the rest of the night he thought about that for a moment. “The sun rises in five hours. That is enough to find good weapons and for you to sleep an hour or maybe two. If you want.”  
  
Loki sighed.  
  
“I already have weapons.” The god said stubbornly, without responding to the second part. As if Loki wanted to prove that he didn’t need another weapon, he pulled out one of his daggers and stabbed it into the oaken table.  
  
Gabriel sighed deeply and manifested two huge swords. One with emeralds and one with the same sapphires and rubies that had always adorned his weapons.  
  
“These are very upper class and actually for tournament kind of fights but they are actually pretty good.” He shrugged and just looked at them. “At least try it.”  
  
“I learned how to use a sword, but it never was my preferred weapon.”  
  
Grimacing Loki took one of the swords and sighed.  
  
“Swords are too heavy, they slow you down.” Loki grumbled to himself. Even though the blade was well made and looked pretty dangerous, the god didn’t intend to use it in battle. His swiftness was a huge advantage and he wasn’t going to throw that away.  
  
“Fine.” The god of lies sighed into Gabriel’s direction.  
  
“I will try.”  
  
Well, that was a lie.  
  
Gabriel laughed. “You won’t. But I don’t care, we are here for your entertainment after all.”  
  
He let his sword onto the huge table and threw himself onto the bed again. “If you haven’t got any other idea I’ll collect as much energy as possible before the big fight.” He closed his eyes but waited if the god had another idea or not. Maybe there was something better to do in this world than ‘sleeping’.  
  
Carefully Loki put the sword back and nodded at the archangel.  
  
“I will make myself familiar with the surroundings.” The god said and pulled his dagger out of the table.  
  
“Have a nice rest.”  
  
With that Loki left the room and started to explore the area.  
  
 _Good that the sigils on the wood will warn me when he causes trouble_ he couldn’t risk letting him change the future. He’d have a huge fight with the fate-sisters then and not even he wanted to be in that situation. He sank into his almost-sleep.  
  
When he opened his eyes again he could feel that it would be about 15 minutes until the fights started.  
  
Loki had a pretty fun night. After he had explored the area, he had talked to the ladies and had watched as their husbands got red with anger. After that the god nearly got into a fight with a mortal, but Loki managed to stop himself from killing the man.  
  
Now he was walking back to his and Gabriel’s room, smiling like a maniac.  
  
Gabriel stood at the window when Loki returned and watched how the duke’s enemies came closer. It wouldn’t be long anymore and he really hoped that everything would go the way he planned it.  
  
“Good morning, dear Gabriel!” Loki said grinning and positioned himself next to the archangel.  
  
He took a deep breath and followed Gabriel’s gaze out of the window.  
  
“Finally!” The god exclaimed, madness filling his eyes.  
  
“Do I want to know what you did while I was out?” _It can’t be too bad. Nothing is burning down there so why am I even asking…_ He smiled slightly and turned around to get to the door. “We should go and see if we can get any information. Maybe he wants to try and talk first.”  
  
“ _Boring_!” The god exclaimed and rolled his eyes, but began to walk towards the door anyway.  
  
Even if talking wasn’t exactly fun, informations could be more than helpful to them. The grin never left Loki’s face as the god of chaos checked if he had all his weapons and then left the room.  
  
Gabriel didn’t ask anyone about anything, just listened to what was told in the hallways. “Seems like there is no such thing as talking today. Good for you.” But there would be way more of them than of the ones they fought for. Maybe that wasn’t even a bad thing.  
  
Grinning like a little kid on it’s birthday, Loki followed the archangel.  
  
“One question” The god said and suddenly stopped walking, holding up one finger.  
  
“Are we supposed to win the battle, or lose it?”  
  
With a questioning look on his face, Loki tilted his head slightly to the right.  
  
Gabriel tried to remember. Right, that was important.  
  
“Lose, I guess. They are about 300 more than we are. But that doesn’t matter, you can kill as many as you want. Just the one with the blue clothing under the armor has to survive.”  
  
He nodded and followed the other men out to meet the enemies. He looked at Loki for a second and smiled when he turned his eyes to the ground. “Ol bolape zomdv beranusaji, esiasacahe…” (I am your guardian, brother.) he mumbled. His words were drowned out by humans screaming.  
  
Loki nodded. He would manage to _not_ kill that particular man.  
  
He saw Gabriel mumbling something to himself that sounded like Enochian to him.  
  
 _Probably another protection spell…_ The god mused.  
  
With a slight grin he nodded at the archangel, before he drew his daggers from his sleeves and took a few steps forward, choosing his first enemy.  
  
Gabriel used most of his time to protect the other man. The prince he had protected last time he was there. This time he watched out for too dangerous situations Loki could get himself into, too. The god would probably manage without Gabriel’s help but it felt right to him.  
  
Finally the first enemies noticed Loki. He seemed to be an easy target, so only one man attacked him with a sword.  
  
Loki quickly stepped to the side, the sword missed him. The momentum of the weapon brought the attacker out of balance, so the god quickly stepped forward and sliced the mans throat. When the dead body touched the dirty ground, two of the other men shot forward to attack him.  
  
Innerly the god of mischief sighed. The tactic of his enemies were so simple, that Loki wondered if these people even were warriors.  
  
With one fluent motion, the god of chaos disarmed one man, and killed the other with his companions weapon. Then he simply stabbed the disarmed man in the the heart.  
  
Gabriel couldn’t help but smile when he watched the god. It reminded him of the fight they had when they first met. Loki’s every move was so sure and fluent that it was obvious that he was nothing like the others on the field. Maybe it was the right decision to bring him here after all.  
  
Gabriel hit one man strong enough to break his skull and kicked him away so he could attack the next one with his sword.  
  
Loki looked over to Gabriel for a moment and grinned in a way that said ‘My birthday has come early this year’.  
  
When an arrow was fired at him, the god focused on the battle again. A few meters away stood an archer, calmly drawing another arrow from his quiver, looking Loki dead in the eye. He fired again, but thanks to the god’s cat like reflexes, he caught the arrow midair.  
  
“Dumb fool!”, he growled softly and slowly walked towards the archer.  
  
The man just stared at Loki in shock, hastily trying to get his back-up weapon from his belt. But the god was quicker. He pressed a knife against the throat of his foe, smiling darkly. And with a soft chuckle Loki cut the archers throat. Then something was changing in him. His bloodlust got so strong, Loki was sure it even poured out of his every pore. The god wasn’t aware that his eyes had the color of his enemies blood.  
  
When he saw the grin on Loki’s face he had to smile himself which earned him a strange look from the man he was about to stab. He just chuckled darkly and went on to the next one, when the blond man fell to the ground.  
  
The man next to Loki stumbled backwards at the sight of the god’s eyes. Like an animal, Loki sensed the weakness inside the warrior and quickly killed him. There wasn’t much of Loki’s reasonable side left, the frostgiant in him had taken over.  
  
Now his enemies were smart enough to flee from the god or to attack in large groups. Either way, Loki killed anyone who he saw.  
  
Gabriel was way too busy keeping the prince save. Had that man ever learned how to fight properly? He’d kill him himself but that wouldn’t be the best thing to do now.  
  
He was sure his friend could take care for himself and ignored what was happening behind him. He didn’t even notice how far away from the god he was on the field.  
  
“Demon!” One of the opposing warriors screamed and pointed at Loki.  
  
“Monster” Another man agreed. Slowly, the warriors were forming a circle around Loki, but the god didn’t care. He turned to the man that had called him a monster and chuckled darkly.  
  
“You wanted a monster.” The god calmly said, his red eyes filled with madness. Slowly he stepped closer to his foe and wrapped a hand around his throat.  
  
“So I shall be your monster!”  
  
When the unusual screams increased Gabriel snapped out of his on the fight focused mind back to aware of everything around him and the sigils almost burned his skin.  
  
It took him one second to find Loki in the crowd and a few more to get to him. He ignored the men screaming at him and snapped the warrior out of the god’s hand. Maybe he died but Gabriel didn’t care. What he _did_ care about was to get the god out of there and somewhere save.  
  
He grabbed him by his throat and they disappeared from the battle field into a bright, huge room with Enochian and Latin on the walls. There were even some Norse and Greek sigils and signs he had learned about a long time ago.  
  
When he stood there he threw Loki onto one of the walls and stood in front of him. “No, Loki, no. That isn’t what we agreed on.” His voice was calm and dropped an octave like every time when he had real trouble to control himself.  
  
The god’s red eyes were filled with madness and pure hate.  
  
He didn’t answer his friend, just continued to stare at the archangel. All of his reasonable thinking had vanished and even though Loki still was in his preferred form, he felt more like a frostgiant than he ever did before.  
  
Gabriel had to resist the urge to close his eyes and calm down a second. He couldn’t risk closing his eyes now.  
  
“I really don’t want to use the cuffs I got just in case. I get them for every being I am with that isn’t human. I have even some for myself. They make it impossible to use any kind of magic or ‘supernatural’ powers but I really don’t want to trap you somewhere. You are the first friend I have in centuries and I even consider you m6 brother in a gay. I promised myself to be your guardian out there and I will do everything I am capable of to protect you. When things like this happen in the past and accidentally change the present or future not even I can prevent the things coming after you. Don’t make me lose you, too, and regret trusting you.”  
  
Loki continued to stare at Gabriel, swallowing the lump in his throat. Suddenly he felt really bad for losing control, the god really didn’t want to lose Gabriel’s trust.  
  
Slowly, Loki sat down and leaned against the wall. Looking up at the white ceiling, the god felt how the bloodlust left him and emotions he never had felt before began to flow through him.  
  
“Brothers?” Loki asked softly and looked at Gabriel with sad eyes. It was the look of a man who had been through much.  
  
Gabriel watched as Loki regained control over himself and sat down next to him. He hated standing while people he thought of as equal were sitting down. Having his head higher than someone else while you could change that showed that you thought of yourself as higher, better, stronger. But that wasn’t how things were for Gabriel.  
  
“Yes, brothers. I got betrayed and disappointed, trapped and almost killed by my so-called brothers and since the first humans I never thought of anyone as family. Not until you tracked me down.” He let his head fall back against the wall.  
  
The god looked over to Gabriel and smiled slightly.  
  
“I am truly sorry.” He said weakly.  
  
“I _tried_ to keep control.”  
  
The god looked down on his hands, which were covered in the blood of his enemies. Loki had never intended to disappoint Gabriel, but he did. And the thought of that let his chest ache.  
  
“Forgive me” Loki whispered silently. “ _Brother_ …”  
  
Gabriel closed his eyes and opened them again after a few seconds when he was sure that he had enough self-control. He sighed and looked at Loki for a long time. “We’ll work on that.” The angel smiled weakly and shook his head. “If you want. You can leave whenever you want.”  
  
Carefully the god nodded and looked at Gabriel.  
  
“I will not leave you, why should I?” He asked after a while and managed to smile.  
  
“I will only go, if you wish so.”  
  
For a moment he kept his eyes fixed on the archangel, until he began to frown and looked at his surroundings.  
  
“No, stay as long as you like. It’s good to have some company that’s smart enough to keep up with me.” He smiled slightly and looked down at his hands. With a thought he got back to his old clothes and cleaned of the blood at the same time.  
  
“I believe we will not go back into battle?” Loki asked a bit disappointed as he watched his friend. He wanted to show Gabriel that he could fight without turning into a monster.  
  
Gabriel’s head snapped faster back to face the trickster than he intended it to but he ignored that.  
  
“I’m not sure if I can do that. It would require that all those who saw you are already dead.”  
  
It would take about five minutes when he was right. “Are you sure that you can do that?”  
  
Loki nodded and smiled again. The god tried to show all his honesty and seriousness on his face.  
  
“I swear, I will not disappoint you again, Gabriel.” Loki promised with a serious voice and stood up. Grinning slightly, he held out a hand for the archangel.  
  
 _Let’s just hope for the very best_ he thought and took his hand, getting up and walking around the room to break some of the sigils. They were made to hold everything inside and others out and they couldn’t leave before thee right ones weren’t there anymore.  
  
“I may not be the one who loves my religion the most but angels forgive everything after confession or some prayers. Let’s just say I won’t make you do any of that and you shall be forgiven.” He smiled.  
  
“I would not pray to you, even though we are brothers now.” Loki said and grimaced.  
  
“Thank you, for forgiving me.”  
  
The god observed closely what Gabriel was doing, while he walked around the room.  
  
“Yeah, I figured.”  
  
He broke one last line and tried how his possibilities were now.  
  
“Come on, we should be able to leave now.” He stepped back to the god’s side and looked around the room one last time. “I trapped us both when I drew the sigils. Sorry.”  
  
“I probably would have done the same.”  
  
Loki followed Gabriel’s gaze and chuckled quietly. The room was pretty impressive, the god had to admit.  
  
“Shall we go now?”  
  
Gabriel nodded and stepped a little closer to Loki. He got a hand on his arm and the next moment they were on the field again. There were obviously less people now but still a enough.  
  
Loki smiled at Gabriel and pulled hos daggers back out.  
  
The god analyzed the battle and looked for his next enemy. A bit further away, at the border to a forest, a lot of warriors were just standing around. If they didn’t have anyone to fight, Loki would give them someone.  
  
The first thing he did was checking for the prince. Gabriel fell to his knees next to him and looked at the wounds. They were bad but he quickly healed it. Last time that wasn’t necessary but last time he was there the whole time and this didn’t even happen.  
  
Quickly Loki looked back to Gabriel, wondering why he healed the wounds of a mortal. Shaking his head, the god focused on the warriors in front of him. Suddenly the men noticed him and grabbed their weapons. Loki sighed and shook his head.  
  
“You will die one way or another.” He calmly said and threw one of his knives at the man closest to him.  
  
Gabriel looked at the man’s face and smiled warm. They talked without words and Gabriel repeated the whole ‘I am the Messenger of God and he will protect you’ thing he already said once because that’s what he was meant to say when he first came here. _This_ did happen last time and _this_ was the reason there stood a St. Gabriel-church now where the battle took place.  
  
In the meanwhile, Loki had killed three other men and the warriors were getting nervous. One of them shot forward to Loki, but the god stepped to the side, so his attacker accidentally killed the men who had planned to stab Loki from behind.  
  
He smiled one last time and disappeared into the crowd of screaming and blood and iron on iron.  
  
He looked for Loki - he couldn’t be too far away. He trusted him - he really tried to - but it always took him some time to regain trust into someone.  
  
When the warriors finally noticed how dangerous Loki was, they formed a tight circle around the god.  
  
He was getting nervous, Loki had to admit. His eyes darted around looking for an escape.  
  
Gabriel finally found someone that looked like the Norse god but he got a little confused why he let them get so close to him. He decided to go and see if he could help. Just in case.  
  
The god pulled out his back-up weapons - the throwing knives.  
  
He killed three of the warriors closest to him, but he wasn’t fast enough. There was another warrior, riding on a horse. The man had an angry expression on hos face and he held a metal spear, pointing it at Loki. The god tried to flee into the forest, but his back was pushed against a tree trunk. Loki’s eyes widened and the breath left his lungs, when the spear was thrust into his stomach.  
Gabriel started running when he saw what was happening to his companion. He snapped the horseman’s neck with a swift motion of his left hand and killed two others in one go with his sword.  
He finally got to where Loki was pinned against the tree and pulled the spear away. “Talk to me! Are you alright?” He shouted a little too loud and held Loki upright on his shoulders.  
  
The god’s eyes were unfocused and he had to blink a few times. Loki looked down to his hands, with which had instinctively covered the bleeding wound. The raging pain in the god’s abdomen was just over-layered with the shock of what had happened.  
  
 _This puny mortal!_ The god thought weakly. _He had no right to injure a_ _ **god**_ _!_  
  
Gabriel lay the wounded trickster slowly down to the ground. He’d have to do something and that fast because he had no idea how bad these weapons could injure him. “Loki, hey, look at me. You have to focus.”  
  
Gabriel felt another man coming into their direction but he just knocked him out with a thought.  
  
The god tried to focus on Gabriel’s face.  
  
“This - This looks worse than it truly is.” Loki grumbled trough his clenched teeth and held back a pained groan.  
  
“If you say so. All I see is blood.” He frowned slightly and tried to focus himself. This was different than heavenly battle fields. Angels didn’t show feelings.  
  
Gabriel did.  
  
The good let out a pained laughter and forced his hands to stop trembling. He had been injured like that before - When he had fought battles alongside Thor. Loki tried to remember the healing spells Frigga had taught him, when he and Thor had started to learn how to wield weapons.  
  
Gabriel took a second to get some of the cold angelic energy and calm himself down and was about to ask if he should help him when he watched the god’s eyes and it seemed like he didn’t need his help too bad. Gabriel believed that his friend was gifted when it cane to these situations and just held him so his head wouldn’t fall back into the mud. It was enough that blood and mud saturated his clothes.  
  
A cough escaped Loki’s lips, which were slowly turning white.  
  
The shock slowly left him and was replaced with pain. But thanks to that his logical thinking came back.  
  
The god knew he would die, if he didn’t do something quick.  
  
So he collected all the energy he had left in his magical core and sent it to the wound in his stomach. A soft glow illuminated Loki’s body, as he began to heal.  
  
An itching tingle ran trough the wound and the god of mischief had to clench his teeth, so he wouldn’t hiss in pain.  
  
He watched Loki’s face and just once - fore a second or two - he looked down to where the wound was healing.  
  
“You look like when an angel is dying from his injuries. That’s not calming at all.” He tried to smile and it turned out more sad than he intended.  
  
The god managed a sad smile and watched as the light faded. Where once his injury was, was only spilled blood and ripped fabric left.  
  
“Do not worry, I am fine.” Loki said and took a deep breath. The pain still echoed in his body and the loss of blood made him feel dizzy. It would take sometime until he was fully healed again.  
  
Gabriel gritted his teeth a little and frowned again. The wood and field around them faded and turned into the living room in Gabriel’s mansion. He lay the god onto one of the sofas.  
  
“Remember when you healed me? May I help you to get perfectly well again?”  
  
“If you desire to do so.” The god grumbled.  
  
After the pain had faded, Loki had to fight with the anger. A mortal had injured him! That was something Loki couldn’t forget. But for Gabriel, the god would try to get over the fact that he had been defeated by mortals.  
  
Gabriel smiled and stood up. He got a golden goblet out of the kitchen and took some of the bottles out of the same cupboard. He carried all to a round table that had a pentagram and some other sigils on it and placed the goblet in the middle before he poured the liquids into it. He spoke some Latin words and closed his hand above the goblet to let a few drops of his own blood fall into it while some more words - Enochian this time - fell from his lips. Blood carried the most energy - except from his grace itself.  
  
He took the golden goblet and carried it over to where the god was. “Try this.” He was a little curious if it had the same calming and healing effect on Loki like on angels and humans.  
  
Loki took the goblet and looked skeptical at the liquid in it. Gabriel put his _blood_ in there! With a mixed expression on his face, the god carefully took a sip - and nearly fell over. A huge wave of magic had rolled trough him, restoring his powers to the maximum.  
  
Loki blinked a few times and then focused on the archangel.  
  
“Whatever that was - it certainly works!”  
  
Gabriel couldn’t keep himself from laughing silently when he watched Loki trying it.  
  
“It’s almost as old as I am. I attenuated it when I used Latin words but that was good, I think.” He smiled at the Norse. He didn’t really want to find out what would have happened if he hadn’t.  
  
Clearing his throat, Loki put the goblet on the couch table and stood up.  
  
The god looked at his clothes and sighed. With a wink of his hand he fixed the rip in the fabric and let the dried blood disappear.  
  
“What shall we do next?” Loki asked enthusiastically and clapped his hands.  
  
Gabriel took the goblet and emptied it himself. It was a welcome thing he used way to rarely. To him it was like a strong energy-drink-thingy that had the same effect on him like caffeine on humans.  
  
“There’s a lovely waterfall in the forest. We should do something less dangerous for a change.” Hr smiled at the god.  
  
“It would be a welcome change.” Loki answered grinning.  
  
Even if he was the god of chaos, he still appreciated a few days of peace.  
  
“After you, dear Gabriel.”  
  
He put the goblet back into the kitchen and walked out of the glass door into the small garden, around the swimming pool and right into the forest. He knew exactly which direction they had to go - he knew ever single tree there.  
  
Grinning Loki followed Gabriel, softly humming. He closely observed his surroundings and took another deep breath.  
  
The further they walked, the stronger Loki felt like something wasn’t right.  
  
But he hid it as best as he could. He was probably just paranoid.  
  
Gabriel turned his head to look at Loki shortly. “There used to be an ocean here and there where cliffs and a beach but that was millions o; years ago. I learned flying here - like my favorite brother back then. Today there is a river and a waterfall surrounded by stones and flowers.”  
  
“That sounds truly beautiful.” Loki muttered absentmindedly and frowned.  
  
Instead of disappearing, the feeling got stronger with every step he took. Something was _very_ wrong.  
  
Gabriel looked over to the black haired man again and frowned. He seemed like something was extremely out of order.  
  
“What is it?” The archangel wanted to know.  
  
“Something is wrong…”  
  
Frowning Loki followed the bad feeling in his stomach, until he stood in front of the waterfall. The god had no eyes for it’s beauty, he simply stared at it and shook his head.  
  
Gabriel tilted his head to one side and looked at Loki and then into direction the god was staring at and back to his face again.  
  
“Yeah I figured that out myself. But can you be more specific _what_ it is?”  
  
“I do not know.” Loki said and pressed his lips together.  
  
“It feels like there is a hidden path, but I can not sense to which realm it leads.”  
  
The god shook his head and took another step forward. That was impossible! Loki knew how every path to every world felt like, yet he didn’t recognize the feeling coming from that unknown path.  
Gabriel raised his eyebrows. “Yeah? Where ever it leads I didn’t fell through it yet, I don’t intend to and I certainly won’t. I don’t care what happens, I’m glad to be alive right now.” It wasn’t meant to offend Loki. The problem was just that bored for millennia and the last week was enough trouble for the next few weeks.  
  
“I am going through it.” Loki announced after a few minutes of awkward silence. Even though that maybe wasn’t the smartest idea, his curiosity wouldn’t let him alone as long as he didn’t know what was behind that rift.  
  
“Do not follow me, as long as I do not know if it is safe.” He said, but didn’t expect Gabriel to answer.  
  
He smiled at the archangel, before stepped into waterfall and disappeared.  
  
“I told you I won’t!” He shouted but doubted that the god could still hear him. With a sigh he sat down onto one of the rocks and watched two squirrels play in the trees. They had less problems than him… he sighed again and wished some nuts into his hand which he fed the squirrels with when they got curious. Such fragile creatures…  
  
Suddenly there was a loud bang, the rift shined brightly blue and a scream echoed from the other side of the path, then there was another bang and the portal vanished without a trace.  
  
Gabriel turned around and the squirrels hid behind him - animals sensed when a creature was angelic and something inside them told them that they were there for protection. Probably something that is left from times long ago.  
  
He tried to see something but he couldn’t figure out what had happened.  
  
After some time - the sun already began to set again - he got up and walked back to the mansion. Loki would find him when he wanted to. And until then he could go and have some fun with Team Free Will. He would have to do a lot of explaining and apologizing. He sighed at that thought.


End file.
